Search engines provide users with search results in response to user queries. Such search results generally include portions of webpages with keywords that match the user queries (i.e., snippets). In cases that a user is searching for a particular list, however, snippets including keyword matches to a user query may not provide the user with the desired information. As such, a user may be required to navigate away from a search results page to the website to view a list to obtain particular information and to determine relevancy of the list.
For instance, assume a user enters a query “list of art movements.” In such a case, a snippet of text from a webpage may include “This is a list of art movements” with some additional surrounding text. Although such a snippet might convey relevancy of the webpage to the query, such a search result does not provide insight into the quality of the list, granularity of the list, the list size, contents of the list (e.g., sample entries), etc. For a user to obtain such information, the user is required to navigate to the webpage to view the list. As such, a user initially viewing search results is not provided with sufficient list information to easily decide which search result to select to view desired content, which may result in a higher number of unsatisfied clicks and a suboptimal user experience.